Love XOXO
by DreamerGirl07
Summary: After 4 years when the kishin Asura is defeated maka comes back from her long training to Death City My first Fanfic OMFG! the years have been kind to her and so as Soul her friends are now dating & everythings goes fine when Maka's ex boyfriend comes..
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK…**

Maka had been gone for 4 years now the D.W.M.A wasn't the same without her especially Soul. Ox took first place in class but not for long. Maka stood in front of the D.W.M.A wondering what her friends would think. She didn't have her flat chest anymore Maka was fully grow into a size C she was about Tsubaki's size. As she walked inside her father (Spirit) gave her a warm welcome while she gave him a cold "Yo". She was actually happy to see her father doing well. She greeted the other teachers & nurse while walking to shinigami's room. Shinigami gave her a warm welcome back & she replied with a smile. "Glad to see our best meister/weapon back with us. There are also people who want to see you" Shinigami said pointing to the door that led to the classroom. Maka smiled with a nod. Stein had already announced Maka's return & everyone was excited well except Ox of course. Maka felt some familiar souls Tsubaki, Liz , Patty ,Kidd, Black Star ,Chrona & especially Soul's soul. She was happy she hadn't sensed her partner's soul in a while. Soul was inside of the classroom waiting for his flat chested meister to return he was actually glad to see that flat chest again. Maka had changed her outfit she was wearing a fluttery toto like black skirt and a tight black T-shirt like shirt with a ripped outer jacket. And shingami suspenders hanging of her belt . She had her hair down to her back with colorful highlights she had one burette with Shinigami's face on it. She had totally changed & what made it better she had big boobs. Stein asked her to come in. She was ready to face them all again. "Remember she isn't like she was before" said Stein. Come on in don't be shy Maka walked straight in with her ipod in her ears on her belt side. The whole class was shocked to see Maka's appearance Soul didn't open his eyes yet he wasn't ready but he could tell she was different from the audience's gasps. "Dude you have to open your eyes she's totally hot" said the whole group. Maka may not have heard them but she could read their lips which made her blush. Soul refused Maka saw this & got pissed she walked over to her weapon and said "what you aren't happy to see me!"she said. "Not really" said soul with a grin. This got Maka pissed so she Maka-chopped him with a book. "Alright alright" said soul. He looked up at his meister only to see what looked like a model to him she had long skinny legs, a thin waist, big breasts & highlights in her hair. She seemed like a dream girl. "What happened?"said soul. "Geez just move so I can sit" said Maka. Everyone was still staring at Maka which made her blush. School was over & all the girls were hugging each other & crying. Kidd, Black Star, Soul, & Crona had to sit through this. "Well Soul what do you think of my baby sister eh!" said Black Star with an evil grin on his face.( NOTE in this Maka & Black Star are childhood friends & Black Star was adopted by Kami & Spirit which makes her his lil sister) "She got pretty hot!" Soul replied. All the guys nodding at the agreement. When the girls were done they somehow made plans to go to some night club at South Beach (THAT NIGHT)

"My god it's been so long since I've been out" Maka said joyfully. Everyone was to dress in black. Tsubaki wore a long clack dress similar to her usually dress with her hair down with pins in it. Black Star wore long dark long black pants a blue shirt & a leather jacket covering it. Being kind he asked Tsubaki if she wanted to borrow one of his jackets. She kindly accepted blushing. Since Crona moved in with the twins & Kidd. They wore the usually all black except Crona wore pants & a green shirt with a leather jacket. He looked pretty handsome. Back at Maka & Soul's place Soul wore his usual black pants leather jacket with a bloody red shirt. While Maka wore long black ripped up skinny jeans with a tight black shirt that was ripped in the front which allowed cleavage to show. She wore black boots (similar to her old one but more stylish) up to over her ankle. With also a lovely black leather jacket. Her colorful highlights brightened up the outfit. When Maka walked out of the room Soul was stunned. She grabbed her bag with camera & money in it. "Come on Soul we have to hurry. Lock the door behind you & also pick up your drool behind you while you're at it" she said smiling. Soul thought _….what just happened there was so not cool…. _Soul locked the door & went following after the sexy chick. The pair hoped on to the bike & rode off to the night club. "Sexy couple" Liz said looking at her hot friends. The group of 8 partied till 12 a.m. not knowing what to be expected in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD FLAMES FROM THE PAST **

Maka had been back for 1 month & everyone lived their regular lives. There was going to be a visit from Polar High Academy. Little did Maka know was that her ex-boyfriend/past partner was coming (Jacob) .Maka had been training for mid-terms the next week. The schools group had traveled outside to see the students . The group of 10 had been training hard carrying logs across the field. The guys wore in long blue jogging pants with no shirts & the girls were in long blue jogging pants & white training bras. The students were amazed by the strength of the class. The class had to stop their training to introduce themselves. The new students introduced themselves first as Kate, Brian, Jenny, & Jacob. Maka quickly realized who Jacob was. The D.W.M.A students introduced themselves as Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Crona & Ragnarok, Soul, & Maka. Stein told them Maka was the leader of the group & that she had been gone for 4 years. The teacher decided to leave the students alone. Maka hide her eyes with her bangs. They all sat & talk Maka stayed quiet so did Jacob. Everyone except Maka's group knew about their relationship. Finally Patty spoke up "hey you two are the leaders so you should get to know each other". Maka said "We already know each other so we don't have anything to talk about". Jacob broke the mystery looks on their faces by saying "me & Maka are ex partners & also ex lovers" he said with a grin. The mood got dark Tsubaki asked if it was true. Maka answered yes cluching her legs to her chest. Soul was a little pissed but never minded it knowing he had her & no one else Soul turned to her & smiled Maka sent back a smile standing up saying "what's done is done it's all in the past". Jacob was shocked to see the girl he still had feeling for say that. He decided it was Soul's fault she didn't love him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**_THINGS STIR UP_**

( I do NOT own Soul Eater But I own some of the new characters )

While Black Star blabbered about how he would be greater than God the rest of the groups talked & laughed. Jacob thought to himself…._**She really has changed I mean in many way. She's the only reason I came on this trip I want her to be my weapon again I already turned her into a Death Sythe & now she's a meister & she's already turned someone into a Death Sythe. Dammit….**_ Soul saw Jacob stare at Maka which made him even more pissed but he decided to let it slide because he was only here for one day. " Maka I need to talk to you" said Jacob. The group went silent. "Yes" she said. Soul was shocked to his meister's agreement he thought he'd just try to get back with her I mean Maka was an incredible person other than the fact that she was a total book worm. Soul sucked his teeth at the pair walking off & this did go by the rest of the group. "Soul's a little pissed cause Maka's going to get back with her ex" said the twins. They all laughed. Though it was completely true Soul denied it all. (Maka & Jacob)

"Well what is it you had to talk about" said Maka with a straight face." I was wondering if you wanted to be my weapon I mean…" Jacob was cut off with a straight up "No…" by Maka. The group had been listening by the side. Maka knew they were there through her soul perception."But why not?"Jacob said a little pissed."1stI'm not your weapon anymore. 2nd I'm a half meister half weapon kind. 3rd I already have a partner & he's a weapon. 4th last but not least you're the one who left me & said you'd find a better partner in the 1st place" she said with a grin. Everyone was either shocked that she was actually a Death scythe / meister or because he left her for another. "Hey! That's some green shit you did to my baby sister!" said Black Star blowing their cover. "Don't worry It's alright" she said smiling. Soul had a worried look on his face. He would've expected tears at any time & was ready to comfort her but they didn't come she just smiled the whole way. (The P.A are leaving in this scene). "Maka would you even reconsider…" Jacob was interrupted by a loud blue head "No Maka is our leader at the D.W.M.A & she wouldn't dare partner with a ass hole like you who left her & plus she already has a partner & his name is Sooooouuuuul!"everyone shocked to see Black Star's reaction Soul grinned at the partner part. "Fine but I won't give up on you Maka" Jacob said smiling. "Do what you want it won't change anything" Maka said smiling back. The P.A kids left with everyone looking to Maka whose eyes were closed "I'm guessing you want to know our relationship & all now. _GEEZ." She said. _Back at Soul & Maka's apartment which was way bigger than they're old one. "Okay start talking" said Soul. Maka grabbed a chair & sat backwards on it which made her look pretty hot. "Okay here's the long part…

_**Years before I met you all a I was actually a weapon cause you all know I have weapon blood mixed with meister blood. I was partnered with Jacob & at the time I had a crush on him & almost all the girls hated me & most of the guys were my fans. This is when I lived with my mom. He asked me out so having a crush on him I was pretty hype. A few times I saw him cheat on me twice. The 3**__**rd**__** time I confronted him about it & he kept yelling saying I'm a horrible partner & girlfriend & that no one will ever love me. I yelled back & cursed the hell out of him until the point he was really pissed & slapped me to the ground & said that he'll find a better partner & immediately left for Australia…**_

I felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come out" "Maka you're so strong" the girls said with tears in their eyes. "Well sorry to disappoint you but even if I felt like it I can't cry for some reason I just can't" she said. Soul's worried look came back. "Well it's all in the past! Tsubaki you think you can help me please!" she said smiling "sure!" she replied.

Maka was walking alone around the D.W.M.A grounds when she spotted a certain brunette with flowers in his hands. "Jacob why are you here!" she said. "I came here because I wanted to see you & I'm glad you're alone. Maka Albarn…I'm in love with you." Maka was stunned at what her ex had just said now she knew the tears would come out & that she'd burst on him. Somehow she couldn't sense the 7 souls watching from above."THIS GUY!..." said Soul "Wait it's Maka's choice I want to see what she does" said Tsubaki."Chet Fine!" he replied. Soul was ready to jump out the window & beat the crap out of him. "WHAT!" said Maka. "Maka I'm in love with you & I shouldn't have left. Maka I want this to be the way it was before the two of us together we can leave now. (Taking Maka's hands) Maka I love you!"Jacob replied. Maka released their hands from being together with tears trembling down her face. "NO! Your wrong when we were together I told you every day! Why!" Maka said trembling. "I'm….sorry." Jacob said being cut off by Maka "Now I'm stronger I have friends & a happy life. You always said that I slowed you down but really you were the one who always slowed me down… sorry but your & my relationship is totally over". "No it can't be!..." Jacob said. He knew it was Maka had never cried & he knew she was serious he didn't want to let her go & he wouln't he leaned in & forced a kiss on her Maka didn't realize this & pushed him away. Maka ran away crying she went straight home. "Maka I won't give up no matter what!" he exclaimed. Soul walked out "Give up she doesn't want you!"he said "No way I'm giving up to the likes of you!" Jacob replied walking away. "Well this is my final chance to get with Maka… so might as well make the best out of it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE LOVE!**

**Maka had been going crazy looking for her journal she always wrote in when something or some was bothering her. She looked everywhere but Soul's****she ran inside the room looking without making a mess until she picked up the pillow & saw her book only for it to be on the page that she wrote she had feelings for Soul!. This made her blush greatly. Maka sensed Soul's soul before he got to the door. She put the pillow down & ran to her room & locked the door that was prepared for a moment like this. Soul walked into his room was regular even though he didn't know a burglar had been in his room. He looked under his pillow do find Maka's journal gone! He enjoyed reading it to know she had the same feelings he had for her. He looked to Maka's door that was only locked like that during special occasions. "She must've found it". He said with a grin on his face.**

**It was a summer night & it was super hot. Maka hadn't come out of her room yet. Truth be told she had a mini frigerator & snacks in her room only she & Patty knew about. Soul had on black shorts with no shirt & was sweating because last time Black Star came he was complaining how he's surpass God when he jumped around he broke the AC….**_**that guy….**_**Soul thought. As he passed Maka's room he thought about what she was going through. Maka had been complaining to Tsubaki & Liz the whole time on Ovoo. She wore short jean boody shorts & a black T tied in the back of the shirt. "Well what are you going to do? You can't stay in your room forever. You are lucky you have a bathroom in your room at least."Liz said. "K bye I gotta go". The two hung up immediately which surprised Maka. Before she left she looked at herself & thought she looked pretty hot though she didn't wanna go out there like that Soul was probably out there with only boxers on. She really liked Soul but she wanted to tell him herself & not find out this way. Soul liked Maka a lot to so just thinking about got him hot but she was too shy to admit it. Soul couldn't take it he rushed to Maka's room and banged on it "Maka listen up we have to talk!" he grumbled. Maka was a little startled she didn't think he'd act this way "NO! We have nothing to talk about she slammed her computer down without even turning it off" she shouted back. This got Soul really pissed & Maka knew what she had just done. "Uh-oh" was all that Maka could fit through her mouth. Soul slammed open the door breaking all the locks off door. "Why you…" Soul muttered. He grabbed her by her wrist & set her against the bed with him on top of her she thought for sure he was going to hit her. Soul looked at her & saw what she was wearing which made him blush a little but he never minded it & what looked like was going to dive in to punch was a surprise kiss from him to Maka. It took her a second to realize what was going on but she thought it was a mistake…NO… he kissed her which made her realize his true feeling for her. He always protected her at bad times & comforted her. She thought ever since she came back they've been farther apart then regular but it was because they loved each other. Maka's arms went around Soul's neck & they kissed each other. They both unsealed the kiss to gasp for air. "I love you" they both said in unison. They now knew each other's feelings which mean no questions they went back for another round only this one was different Maka slightly opened her mouth only to let Soul's tongue come in & play with her mouth she did the same with her tongue. Soul began to kiss her neck only to startle her. Soul began to chuckle at his meister's reaction his hand somehow slipped up her shirt & unbuckled the back of her bra he threw it on the ground thinking less clothes more skin turned his arm into a scythe & ripped her shirt and shorts to shreds "SOUL!" she screamed " What no way in hell I'm going to let you go out in shorts for some other guy" he gave her his trademark smirk and she nodded in agreement now it was Maka's turn she reach down to his center as a human hand but ripped his pants to shreds as a scythe "Now you're going to pay that was my favorite pair of boxers!" she gave him a smirk almost as wide as his Maka always had canine teeth but it was sharper now….**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

The sunlight had hit Maka's face as her computer shook & woke her up she felt itchy on her neck & thought it was a rash & didn't want her friends to know it would be awkward. She answered the Ovoo call only to find Tsubaki & Black Star laying in bed in one cam recorder & in the other Patty & Kidd laying in bed & Liz & Crona laying in bed in the cam recorder (My pairings sorry for other pairing fans….) Maka had forgot that her friends were dating each other. "Wow you look really relaxed something good happen?" said Liz Maka remembered what happed last night & felt Soul's presence right next to her but it was a good thing the computer was too close for them to see him. The group began to snicker as Maka blushed & all accordingly asked what happened. Before Maka could answer a certain tan arm came over her & pushed back the lab top only for the rest look surprised at what they saw. Soul was in Maka's bed leaning right over her NAKED! . "Some people got on it last night!" said Liz laughing like crazy. "So you two are going out now that's great" said Tsubaki. Maka sat up "NO! Umm…" she said frustrated. "Yes we can see with all those hickies on your neck" Patty said out numbering her sister's laugh. Maka looked down her face red as tomatoes at how many hickies Soul put on her. We'll be going bye-bye love birds the group hung up the call & Maka saying this can't be real. Soul on top of her now said "Want me to make it a reality better than last night" with a smirk on his face. Maka turned extremely red & slipped from the sheets & ran into the bathroom with the clothes in her hand." So she ran away huh I'll definitely get you." Soul had a perverted smirk on his face. Maka was able to use some cream her father gave her as a present which surprisingly helped this time her father was actually helpful. Maka & Soul walked down the halls to their classroom when he opened the door everyone surprised them with congratulation on the new couple banner. Maka couldn't believe what her eyes were reading she tried reading it over & over but it kept saying the same thing. Soul had an evil smirk on his face & a dark aura. Maka turned to her side to ask Soul a question but was locked in a death kiss in front of everyone! Soul had the better advantage since he, Black Star, Kidd & Crona had grown taller than the girls. When he released me for a gasp of air I felt that I had been in a trance the whole time. Everyone clapped & cheered for us while I turned to the side & blushed. I turned & smiled at Soul.


End file.
